


Sweet Speedster of Ours

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Baby Nora gets her speed and it creates a happy occasion to bask in glow of their family’s special bond
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Sweet Speedster of Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Finally feeling some inspiration to write my favorite family again, enjoy!!

Barry loves watching him Nora move around in her crib as she coos and smiles at him, her chubby cheeks becoming rosier with each passing day, and her curly hair sticking out every which way as she squirms about. She’s such a happy baby and he’s so proud to be her daddy. Currently, she’s cooing at him to pick her up, and he is happy to oblige.

“Hi, Nora Bear. Did you have a good nap?” He asks her as she looks up at him and a gurgle escapes her lips.

Barry beams. “Yeah, I thought so. You’re such a happy little girl, my angel. Let’s go see what your mama’s up to, shall we?”

As soon as they enter the living room , Iris grins at them. “What are my two favorite speedsters up to this afternoon, huh? Mmm, Mommy’s missed you, my sweet girl.” She says, peppering Nora’s face with kissers as she picks her up and bounces her on her hip.

“God do I love my my girls.” Barry declares with a megawatt smile.

“Say ,we love ”you too, Daddy. Yes we do, huh, yes we do, baby girl.”

“Silly Nora. Oh, you’re getting so big, how in the multiverse are you seven months old already, my beautiful girl? Mwah.” Barry coos tickling Nora’s sides until she erupts into a fit of giggles.

“Is your Daddy funny, kitten? Is Daddy making you belly laugh again, Nora?” Iris says giggling.

“Say yes Mommy, Daddy’s my favorite.”

“I know he is, munchkin, and I’m not even a little jealous, no I’m not Nora Dawn, no I absolutely am not.”

After a beat, Nora smiles, looking directly at her toys on the ground.

“You wanna play, Nora Bear? Alright, Sweetheart, here you go.” Barry says, gently sitting her down.

“We really got the happiest baby, didn’t we, Bear?” Iris says, wistfully gazing at her daughter

“Oh yeah, we absolutely did. She sure does love her daddy. I am so lucky 

“Nora is absolutely and irrecoverably her daddy’s little girl.”

“She loves you too, Iris, so much. Almost as much as I do.” Barry promises.

“I know.”

It’s quiet for a minute when suddenly, Barry sees Nora push up on all fours to crawl towards him. “Oh my goodness, Iris look! She’s crawling, our little girl’s mobile!”

“She is! Let me just get my phone to video mode and then we’ll see if she’ll come to you.”

“Come to Daddy, Nora Bear. You can do it, look, come get your elephant, baby girl. Okay, don’t be scared. I’ll catch you if you fall over. Just move nice and slow. It’s okay.”

“Yeah kitten, look what your daddy’s got for you, you wanna come play?” Iris encourages, and a few seconds later, Nora is inches away from her daddy.

“Just a little further, Nora. You can do it, come see Daddy.” Barry coos, and a moment later she has crawled up into his lap.

“Look, Nora Bear! You did it, you made it all the way to me. Oh, I’m so proud of you, my big, brave girl.”

“Yeah, Mommy is so proud of you too, sweetheart. You’re gonna give your daddy a run for his money one day, aren’t you, Nora Dawn?”

Barry beams and kisses both of them on the cheek, bubbling over with pride. “Oh, she most definitely is, I just know it.”

XXX

Later that night, Nora wakes her daddy up when her soft fusses slowly grow louder over the baby monitor.”

“Shhh, It’s alright sweetie, Daddy’s here, what’s got you up at this hour, huh? You’re usually sound asleep these days, just like your mama.” Barry coos, careful not to move her until he figures out what’s got her frightened. Keeping a close eye on her, he suddenly notices a tiny purple and yellow flurry of sparks surrounding her.

“Shhh, shh, Nora, you’re alright, my beautiful girl. That’s just the speed force activating now that you’re moving around on your own like a big girl. You’ll get used to it, I promise, but right now,I’m just gonna hold you, so you can feel it running through me too, that way it won’t be so scary. C’mere Honey, let’s go snuggle with Mommy, shhh, you're alright, I’ve got you.” He coos, holding her close to him.

“Baby,” Iris mumbles “What’s Nora doing up? It’s after midnight and she’s been sleeping through the night for a month?” She questions.

“Her speed is fully developing now that she’s mobile.”

Iris is puzzled for moment. “Oh, is she alright?”

“She’s perfect, she’s just a little shaken up, she should be settled down in a little while. According to her sock monitor, her vitals are fine, just a little elevated, because her cells are adjusting. I texted Caitlin after dinner and got the medical downlow for us, just in case.”

“Can I hold her?”

“Of course, but she’s extra fussy, and she’ll probably feel warmer to you, now, but I know you know that’s normal.”

“Hi, little love, there’s no need to be scared, Mama knows what’s going on, and I’m right here if you need me, okay? Don’t be afraid, you’re just growing into your special gifts from Daddy. It’s gonna feel less scary in no time, Honey. You’re so brave, Nora West-Allen, yes you are, shhhh.”

“God, you are so good with her, Iris. I’ve always been amazed with how in tune you are with her speedster traits.”

“It’s just mother’s intuition, Honey”

“I know, but it’s beautiful. She and I are so lucky to call you ours.”

“I love you both endlessly, baby. You know that, right?”

“With all my heart”

“Good, because I’ll never get tired of reminding you, ever.”

“Isn’t she so angelic when she sleeps. It always feels like I’m staring at sheer and utter perfection.”

“Feel how warm she is Bear. God it makes her even snugglier.” When Nora’s tiny arm rubs against his, Barry melts. “That is so amazing and special. You’re saying that’s how you feel every time I hold you? No wonder you’re such a cuddler.”

“I do love you sweet, sweet, speedsters of mine, always and forever.”

“I love you more, Iris West-Allen.”

“Well, Barry Allen, I love you most.”

“And Nora too, you love her most.”

“Of course I do, my sweet speedster baby, and my sexy speedster husband.”

“Shhh, Nora will hear you.”

“She’s sound asleep and she gets her sleeping habits from her mama. Goodnight, you dork.”

“Goodnight Iris.” He says, snuggling closer to his two favorite people in the entire world, never more thankful for that bizarre stroke of lightning that has made his family so special.

  
  
  



End file.
